Radiation detector devices are used in a variety of industrial applications. For example, scintillation detectors are used for well logging in the oil and gas industry. Typically, scintillation detectors have scintillator crystals made of an activated sodium iodide or other material that is effective for detecting gamma rays. Generally, the scintillator crystals are enclosed in casings or sleeves that include a window to permit radiation-induced scintillation light to pass out of the crystal package. The light passes to a light-sensing device such as a photomultiplier tube, and the photomultiplier tube converts the light photons emitted from the crystal into electrical pulses. The electrical pulses are shaped and digitized by associated electronics and may be registered as counts that are transmitted to analyzing equipment.
Scintillation detectors are useful for well logging, because the measurement of radiation, such as gamma rays and neutrons, allows users to analyze rock strata that surround a bore hole. Scintillation detectors can be used in drilling apparatuses themselves, giving rise to the common practice of measurement while drilling (MWD) (or logging while drilling). Nonetheless, MWD applications often take place in severe environments characterized by large amounts of heat, vibration and shock, which impact detector durability and accuracy.
Accordingly, the industry continues to need improvements in radiation detector devices, particularly durable, ruggedized scintillation detectors that can withstand the harsh environments of industrial applications.